Believe
by RaeAngel
Summary: COMPLETED! Christian learns the true value of friendship and the true meaning of Christmas after meeting a certain young woman. A BuffyNipTuck holiday x-over. A DawnChristian friendship fic
1. Needing A Friend

Disclaimer: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Wheldon, and _Nip/Tuck_ belongs to Ryan Murphy. The songs _Believe _by Josh Groban (from the movie _The Polar Express)_ and _Where Are You Christmas? _by Faith Hill (from the movie _How The Grinch Stole Christmas)_ belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

Timeline: Post season 7, _Buffy_, and post season 2, _Nip/Tuck_

Rating: PG for swearing

Categories: Angst/Drama

Main Character(s): Christian, Dawn

Pairing(s): Dawn/Christian (friendship)

Author's Note: This story takes place six months after the events of _Joan Rivers _in the _Nip/Tuck _universe and two years after the events of the _Buffy _series finale _Chosen_ in the _BtVS _universe.

Summary: Christian is forced to spend Christmas alone and just as he begins to sink into a depression; he meets a certain young teen (Dawn) who gives him the gift of friendship and the spirit of Christmas.

Believe

By RaeAngel

**December 24, 2004 **

**Miami, Florida**

**3:35 pm**

Dawn Summers walked alone carrying shopping bags just to get some last minute Christmas shopping done. Ever since she and the rest of the Scoobies had set up shop in Miami, life had been all work and no play due to teaching Slayers and finding those who had been activated as Slayers. Dawn had helped out numerous times with both the teaching and the recruiting. But it was never easy because she was still a teenager who needed an education and she juggled both school and work at the same time which proved to be difficult but in the end, Dawn managed to get her high school diploma and is now attending university in Miami studying psychology.

_And so far, I like it. _She thought.

Suddenly wanting to rest her aching feet, Dawn went into a nearby park and sat down on a bench. After twenty minutes and when the pain in her feet went down to a manageable level, Dawn got up and was about to leave when she saw someone walk to the bench across from her and sat down. Dawn saw that someone was a man with dark hair and she could tell by the look on his face that he was upset. Then she saw him burying his face in his hands and his shoulders began to shake which indicated to her that he was crying.

_Poor guy! _Dawn thought with sympathy. _Sitting alone on a bench crying is not a way to spend Christmas Eve. _

Feeling sorry for the poor stranger and wanting to comfort him, Dawn got up ignoring the pain in her feet and walked over to the bench where the man was sitting and sat down beside him. Then before she realized what she was doing, she laid a hand on his shoulder. The man lifted his tear-streaked face and turned to face her. Dawn almost choked on her own spit when she saw the horrible scars on the man's face. There were slash marks on both sides of his face and they looked like they were done to him quite recently.

_Oh, my God! _She thought. _Who or what could do that to him? _Dawn's train of thought was derailed when she saw that the man was crying again and she immediately knew why.

_Probably from me staring at him. I shouldn't have done that. I want to help him not make him feel like a monster. _Dawn didn't bother to suppress pangs of pity, regret and guilt and she rubbed his back gently.

"I'm sorry." Dawn whispered.

_Where are you Christmas? _

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing, I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

Christian Troy walked slowly to a nearby park not caring who saw him. It had been close to six months since that horrible night back in his apartment. Since he was attacked and nearly killed by the monstrous serial rapist known as the Carver. He survived the attack but was both physically and emotionally scarred for the rest of his life. The monstrous madman had slashed Christian in the face leaving him horribly scarred. For six months, Christian relived the nightmare over and over again in his dreams. Not even being in the company of his best friend Sean could help him forget. He blamed him for the attack even though it wasn't his fault but for six months, he had close off all of his emotions until today.

Unable to walk anymore, Christian sat down on a bench and buried his face in his hands. Then all of the emotions he had pent up inside of him for six months came forth and he burst into tears. Christian was crying so hard that he almost didn't feel someone laying a hand on his shoulder. Once he did, he looked to see that someone was a young woman. She looked about seventeen or eighteen years old with long brown hair and clear blue eyes. Christian looked deep into her eyes and saw the look of horror in them. It then dawned on him that she had seen the scars on his face and suddenly feeling upset, he started crying again. Through his tears, he saw that the young woman had an odd mixture of regret and pity in her eyes and on her face and he felt her hand rubbing the back of his shoulders.

Then Christian heard her say in a soft whisper. "I'm sorry." At that point, he couldn't control himself anymore and he began sobbing without self-restraint or control over his emotions.

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know?_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time has done_

_Is that why you let me go?_

As he sobbed on her shoulder, Dawn slowly wrapped her arm around him and then she guided him into her arms holding him tightly and never letting him go. She began whispering words of comfort into his ear in an attempt to comfort him. After close to three hours, she remained with him until he couldn't cry anymore. Then he slowly pulled away and smiled a tiny smile at her.

"Thank you," he said in a hoarse voice. "I needed that."

Dawn smiled at him back. "You're welcome." She said. "You looked like you really needed a friend and plus, I felt sorry for you." Then she held out her hand. "I'm Dawn. Dawn Summers."

"Christian." Christian said. "Christian Troy." he took Dawn's hand and shook it gently. Then he let go and stared at her.

"So, finishing up on Christmas shopping?" Christian asked.

Dawn's smile turned into a grin. "Almost." She replied. "I was actually on my way home when I stopped here in the park but when I saw you on that bench crying, I couldn't leave without at least trying to help."

Then she added. "I have to admit, I was shocked when I saw the scars on your face."

The instant the words were out of her mouth, Dawn regretted them because she saw the pained look in Christian's eyes and he let out a sob. Feeling slightly angry with herself and very sorry for Christian, she took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Dawn said. "If it upsets you a lot then I won't say anything about it …"

"No, it's okay." Christian said in an attempt to reassure her. "I should talk about this to someone even if it's a total stranger."

Dawn was slightly confused. "You mean, who or what gave you those scars?" she asked. Her sympathy for Christian grew when she saw tears in his eyes again and his nod.

"It's okay, Christian." She said gently. "I'm here. Just tell me what happened to you." Christian took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

"I was at home when it happened." He said. "I was in bed. The bastard who did this to me, he was able to break into my apartment without me knowing about it."

Christian's voice broke as he spoke again. "He drugged me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't move or even scream for help. I was helpless. Then he slashed me in the face and then he …"

Christian couldn't bear to finish but Dawn already knew what had happened next and it made her feel sick to her stomach thinking about it. She was shocked and horrified over she had heard and the story shook her to the bone. Hearing Christian's story had Dawn thinking about her own life and about everything she went through when Buffy was the only Slayer.

_Losing friends to things that go bump in the night, watching your sister die, seeing your friend turn to the dark side or battling an ancient evil isn't the same as letting some human monster do things to you that would make your stomach turn. _

But Dawn knew that there was one thing that both she and Christian had in common. They both experienced horrors in their pasts. Horrors that everyone else in the outside world could scarcely imagine. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when Christian spoke again.

"When people look at me now, they don't see the real me." he said tearfully. "They see these scars and they walk away like I'm nothing and sometimes I wanted to end all of this pain. How can you live with this knowing that you would never be the same? How could …?"

Dawn suppressed a pang of sadness as she spoke to Christian in an attempt to comfort him. "Sometimes, people can be ignorant of other people's inner pain and not realize that what they do is the wrong thing to do. The people who pass you in the street, they may not see the real you, Christian."

Dawn barely kept the emotion out of her voice when she spoke her next words. "But I do. I see the real you."

At point, Christian couldn't hold back the tears and he started crying again this time out of an odd mixture of pain and happiness. Dawn was also crying when she took him into her arms. For a while, they held onto each other crying tears of joy and friendship as the magic of the Christmas spirit did its work.

_Christmas is here everywhere_

_Christmas is here if you care_

_When there is love_

_In your heart and in your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

I feel you, Christmas

_I know I found you_

_You never fade away_

_T_he joy of Christmas

_Stays here inside of us_

_Fills each and every heart_

_With love_

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Fill your heart with love_

Well, what do you think? Chapter 2 will be up soon. So please review!!!


	2. A Gift For Christian

Disclaimer: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Wheldon, and _Nip/Tuck_ belongs to Ryan Murphy. The songs _Believe _by Josh Groban (from the movie _The Polar Express)_ and _Where Are You Christmas? _by Faith Hill (from the movie _How The Grinch Stole Christmas)_ belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

Timeline: Post season 7, _Buffy_, and post season 2, _Nip/Tuck_

Rating: PG for swearing

Categories: Angst/Drama

Main Character(s): Christian, Dawn

Pairing(s): Dawn/Christian (friendship)

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay, I was away for the holidays so I wasn't able to upload both this chapter and the last one. Anyway,thanks for the reviews!!! This isn't the first time I attempted a _Buffy/Nip/Tuck_ crossover. My other _BtVS/Nip/Tuck _crossover _Underneath It All _is currently on hiatus untiltheend of Januaryand the same with two of my stories _Conviction Of The Heart, _a _Buffy/Angel/Charmed/Lord Of The Rings/Harry Potter _crossover and _Reign Of Fire, _a _Buffy/Troy _crossover. Anyway, I also added another song just for this chapter and based the chapter on a very cute scene from the movie _Home Alone 2: Lost In New York_ so I hope you enjoy this story (especially the conclusion, which is the next chapter) Anyway, enjoy.

Summary: Dawn met Christian in a park and comforts him after she found him crying and he told her his story of his ordeal with the Carver.

_So this is Christmas_

_And what have you done?_

_Another year over and a new one just begin_

_And so this is Christmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear ones_

_The old and the young_

_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one without any fear_

As he wept on Dawn's shoulder, Christian thought about just how much her kindness meant to him and how she was beginning to accept him as a friend despite his badly scarred face. He could see it in her eyes when she told him that she could see the 'real' him and hear it in her voice. Dawn extended a hand of friendship to him and Christian gladly accepted it for the first time in a very painfully long time. After all the things he went through, he was glad that he met the young woman who unknowingly gave him back something that he thought he lost forever.

_My self-respect and my life. _

Then after a few minutes, Christian stopped crying and gently pulled away from Dawn who glanced at him with a gentle smile on her face and a shine in her eyes.

"Feeling better yet?" Dawn asked.

Christian smiled at her. "A little." He admitted. "Thank you."

Dawn grinned. "You're welcome." Then she glanced at her watch. "I better go. I think I still have one more gift to get." She got up from the bench and picked up her bags but then she turned around, bent down and planted a soft kiss on Christian's forehead.

"Merry Christmas." Dawn said.

Christian smiled, placed something in Dawn's hand and replied. "Merry Christmas."

As she was leaving the park, Dawn opened up her hand to see that Christian had given her his address and phone number. Grinning from ear to ear, she placed it in her jacket pocket and hailed a taxi to see if there were any stores open. After close to an hour, she found a jewelry store was starting to close with an elderly man starting to pack up and she jumped out of the cab and ran inside the store.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed expecting for the elderly man to angrily tell her to leave but to her surprise, he smiled and said. "Can I help you?"

Dawn took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to burst in like that …"

"No, no, that's all right." The elderly man replied cheerfully. "It's Christmas, after all. So what can I get you, young lady?"

"Well," Dawn hesitated. "I need a silver chain that is long enough for a man to wear." She said. The elderly man smiled at her.

_"Oh, yes. I might have something that could be what_ you need." He said and he went over to a glass cupboard and took out a very long silver chain and took over to Dawn.

"This chain is close to thirty cm long and any man can wear it." The elderly man replied.

_Perfect!! _Dawn thought and she said to him. "I'll take it."

The elderly man took the chain, put it in a small box and gave it to Dawn. Then he punched the price in what Dawn saw an old-fashioned cash register.

"That will be 97 dollars and 85 cents." He said.

Dawn took out five twenty dollar bills out of her wallet and gave it to the elderly man. Then she glanced at a plaque that said "J.K Logan" Then she looked back at the elderly man.

"This is a nice jewelry store." She said. "It must be very nice that the owner doesn't close it early on Christmas Eve."

The elderly man smiled at her. "Mr. Logan loves Christmas. The whole Christmas season." He said. "As a matter of fact, all of the money in the cash register that Mr. Logan collects from every purchase goes to the Christmas Foundation For Children and Families. Tonight on Christmas Eve, Mr. Logan takes all the money from the cash register and takes it down to the Foundation."

Touched and remembering what she had done for Christian, Dawn took out another twenty-dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to the elderly man.

"I'm not supposed to spend this money other than for Christmas gifts." She said. "But I want you to give this to Mr. Logan to add this to the rest of the money he collected. I think he and the families he's helping need it more than I do."

The elderly man smiled. "That's very sweet of you, young lady." He said. "As a token of gratitude, you pick any decoration from this small tree and take it home with you." He pointed at a small Christmas tree filled with decorations.

Dawn couldn't believe it. "For free?" she asked.

"Of course." The elderly man replied. "But may I make a suggestion?"

"By all means." Dawn replied.

The elderly man took two small decorations off the tree that to Dawn looked like white birds. "Take the turtle doves."

Dawn's eyes widened. "They're beautiful." She said. "I get two of those?"

"Well, two turtle doves." The elderly man said. "Here's what you do. You keep one and you give the other one to a very special someone. You see, turtle doves are the symbol of friendship and love."

"As long as you each have your turtle dove, you'll be friends forever." He added.

Dawn was touched. "Wow, that sounds so wonderful." She said. "Sounds like a poem or song."

"It is very touching." The elderly man replied. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh, dear. I'm afraid I have to close up."

"That's okay, I have to go home and get all of these presents wrapped for tomorrow." Dawn said. She took the turtle doves and her purchase and went to the door to get to her waiting taxi. She turned around and said. "Merry Christmas and thank you."

"Merry Christmas to you too, young lady."

Dawn rushed out of the door and into her cab. After telling the driver to take her home, she spent the rest of her ride thinking.

_I know exactly who I'm giving the one turtle dove to. _

8:00 pm …

So this is Christmas (war is over) 

_For weak and for strong (if you won it)_

_For the rich and the poor ones (war is over)_

_The war is so long_

_And so happy Christmas (war is over)_

_For black and for white (if you won it)_

_For the yellow and red ones (war is over)_

_Let's stop their fight_

Dawn spent a better part of the half-hour wrapping all of the gifts she bought except for one. The gift she was going to give to Christian. She took off a bracelet she was wearing around her wrist and looked at one of the charms on the short chain. On the charm, it said "Friends Forever". She remembered the day she got that from one of her friends in L.A before moving to Sunnydale. Now she was going to pass it on to someone else who needed a friend and got one in the form of her. Dawn took the charm off of the chain and then she took the other chain she bought at the jewelry store and she placed the charm on the long silver chain turning it into a necklace. Then she carefully placed it back in the small box and then wrapped it in a beautiful red Christmas wrapping paper and then she took a tag and wrote:

_To Christian, from Dawn. _

Smiling that she was done her task, Dawn placed the tag on the small gift and put it in her purse. Then she remembered the turtle doves that the elderly man gave her at the jewelry store that were on her bedside table. She took one of them and put it in her purse along with her gift for Christian and kept the other one on her bedside table. Then just as she was about to clean up, a soft knock on the door stopped her in her tracks.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Dawn, it's me." Buffy's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Dawn went to her bedroom door and opened it to reveal her sister who had a small smile on her face.

"Hey, finished wrapping gifts yet?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded. "Just finished the last one." She replied. "Now all we need for Christmas is snow." She added jokingly.

Buffy laughed. "Dawnie, this is Florida. The chances of getting snow is from slim to none."

"Wishful thinking." Dawn said also laughing. "Man, tomorrow's going to be great."

Buffy grinned. "Yeah, it's going to be awesome." She said. "We haven't celebrated Christmas for like years and it feels good to actually celebrate it without having to worry about any Big Bad hanging over our shoulders."

"You're telling me." Dawn said. "Or fight any wars with any Big Bads."

Buffy nodded. "Just a normal Christmas in Miami with presents, tree, egg nog, the usual things." She said.

_Except giving a gift to someone you barely know who you already consider a friend. _Dawn thought but didn't dare say that out loud. Her thoughts were interupted when Buffy spoke again.

"Anyway, I just came to see if you were done yet." Buffy said.

"Yeah." Dawn said. "I think I'll call it a night and go to bed."

Buffy grinned. "See you bright and early Christmas morning." She said and then she closed the door behind her. Dawn nodded and then she got ready for bed. When she got her nightclothes on, brushed her teeth and put her purse in a safe place, Dawn got into bed and laid there thinking about Christian and about the day that was about to come.

_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one without any fear_

_So this is Christmas (war is over)_

_And what have we done? (if you won it)_

_Another year over and a new one just begin_

_And so happy Christmas (war is over)_

_We hope you have fun (if you won it)_

_The near and the dear ones (war is over)_

_The old and the young_

_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one without any fear_

The new song is _Happy Christmas (War is Over) _by John Lennon and Yoko Ono. The final chapter of this story is the next chapter so go on ahead and enjoy the rest of the story.


	3. A Holiday Miracle

Disclaimer: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Wheldon, and _Nip/Tuck_ belongs to Ryan Murphy. The songs _Believe _by Josh Groban (from the movie _The Polar Express)_ and _Where Are You Christmas? _by Faith Hill (from the movie _How The Grinch Stole Christmas)_ belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

Timeline: Post season 7, _Buffy_, and post season 2, _Nip/Tuck_

Rating: PG for swearing

Categories: Angst/Drama

Main Character(s): Christian, Dawn

Pairing(s): Dawn/Christian (friendship)

Author's Note: Well, folks, this is it. The final chapter of this story is here. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read it and reviewed it. You guys are the best!!! As a treat, this chapter will contain an element from the _Buffy _episode _Amends_. It will also contain a quote from the movie _The Polar Express_, if you haven't seen it yet, run to your nearest theatre and see it!! It's a great movie with awesome animation and a heartfelt story. Anyway, to everyone, I would to wish everyone a very merrybelatedChristmas and a happybelatedNew Year.

Summary: Dawn bought a very special gift for Christian and was given two turtle doves by an elderly man. After wrapping her gifts, she has a talk with Buffy.

**December 25, 2004**

**4:30 am**

_Children sleeping _

_Snow is softly falling _

_Dreams are calling_

_Like bells in the distance _

Dawn woke up to the sound of her alarm clock which was playing Christmas music and she switched it off quickly to avoid waking up Buffy whose room was across the hall from hers. Quickly and quietly, she got dressed into her best outfit, put on her coat, grabbed her purse and then went downstairs to call a cab to go to Christian's apartment to give him his gift and wrote a note for Buffy explaining things. Once she did that, she waited outside for close to ten minutes and when the taxicab arrived, she went in and told the driver where she was going. Then she spent the entire ride to Christian's apartment thinking of him.

_I hope he likes this because he really needed someone to reach out to and to talk to. _

**4:50 am …**

Christian woke up earlier than he wanted to but after a rough night following his encounter with Dawn, he had a horrible time trying to sleep and spent all of Christmas Eve night tossing and turning before finally having an hour of peaceful slumber. Knowing that there was no chance of going back to sleep, he got up, went into the kitchen and turned on the light. He then opened the cupboard and took out a jar of coffee but before he could start making it, he heard a knock on the door.

_Who could be at my door at 5:00 am? _Christian thought as he went to the door and opened it to reveal Dawn standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

Christian was surprised and delighted. "Dawn!" he said. "Merry Christmas."

Dawn smiled. "I've got something for you." she said. She reached into her purse and took out a small box wrapped in beautiful red Christmas wrapping paper and handed over to him. Christian held it in his hand and glanced at her with surprise and shock.

"What are you waiting for, next Christmas? Open it." Dawn exclaimed.

Christian ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside was a long silver chain with a tiny charm hanging from it reading "Friends Forever." He was stunned and surprised.

"Dawn, I-I-I." Christian stammered.

Dawn smiled at him silencing him. "I have something else for you." then she took something out of her purse and placed in his hand. Christian looked down and saw that in his hand was what looked like a small white bird.

"What is it?" Christian asked.

"It's a turtle dove." Dawn replied. "I have one. You have one. As long as we each have a turtle dove, we'll be friends forever."

Tears welled in Christian's eyes as he looked at the turtle dove in one hand and the necklace in the other and then back at Dawn. He put the necklace in his pocket and held the small turtle dove in his hand.

"Dawn." Christian said with a sob. "Thank you."

Dawn smiled at him gently. "You're welcome." She said. "Merry Christmas, Christian." Then she took him into her arms and once he went into her arms, Christian burst into happy tears crying on her shoulder. As they were holding each other, Dawn and Christian were completely unaware of the miracle that was about to take place outside.

**Meanwhile …**

_We were dreamers _

_Not so long ago_

_But one by one we_

_All had to grow up_

_When it seems that the magic_

_Has slipped away_

_We find it all again on Christmas Day_

As everyone else was passing around gifts, Buffy's thoughts drifted to her sister. After finding Dawn's bed empty, she was scared and worried at first but after finding and reading the note, she understood why Dawn had taken off and accepted it. Her sister had befriended a total stranger and had even gotten him a gift which was something Buffy had never thought in a million years Dawn would do but she knew that her sister had changed in the two years after the destruction of Sunnydale.

_She has changed so much and I never noticed. I wonder if …_

Buffy's train of thought was interrupted when she heard Xander's voice shouting. "Hey, look!"

Curious, she went to the window and what she saw shocked her beyond belief. Snow was falling to the ground and was now covering the whole yard in front of the house.

_Something like this hasn't happened since the whole Angel thing on Christmas Eve six years ago! _Buffy thought. She and her friends watched the whole miracle unfold with awe and wonder.

Meanwhile …

_Believe in what your heart is saying _

_Hear the melody that's playing_

_There's no time to waste_

_There's so much to celebrate_

_Believe in what you feel inside_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly_

_You have everything you need_

_If you just believe_

_Trains move quickly_

_To their journey's end_

_Destinations are where _

_We begin again_

_Ships gone sailing_

_Far across the sea_

_Trust in starlight_

_To get where they need to be_

For the longest time, Dawn and Christian held each other in a tight embrace with Christian weeping on Dawn's shoulder. After twenty minutes, they pulled away and stared at each other. Then Dawn looked out the window and she recoiled in shock and disbelief. Christian looked very concerned and worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

Dawn turned to him. "See for yourself." She said.

Christian looked out the window and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Snow was falling on the ground and it covered the ground below. This was something he had never seen in all of his years living in Miami.

"I can't believe it," he said softly. "It's snowing out there**."**

Dawn agreed. "Me either." She said, "It's a miracle." Then she turned to him. "Up for a walk back to my house?"

Christian smiled. "Sure." He said. After he got his coat on, he and Dawn left his apartment to walk outside in the newly fallen snow. With smiles on their faces, Dawn and Christian walked outside holding hands not caring who saw them and laughing while all the while. As the two friends walked, Dawn noticed that the same elderly man who sold the sliver chain to her was standing in the corner of the street with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes and she heard his voice in her mind saying something.

_Merry Christmas, Dawn and thank you for giving him back what he had lost and for helping him to believe. Remember, the spirit of Christmas lies deep in your heart. _

Dawn kept eye contact with the elderly man before he vanished before her eyes. Then she turned back to Christian and continued the long walk to her house to celebrate Christmas with her sister and friends with Christian as a guest and a new member of their family.

_When it seems that we have _

_Lost our way_

_We find ourselves again on Christmas Day_

_Believe in what your heart is saying _

_Hear the melody that's playing_

_There's no time to waste_

_There's so much to celebrate_

_Believe in what you feel inside_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly_

_You have everything you need_

_If you just believe_

_If you just believe_

_If you just believe_

_If you just believe_

_Just believe_

_Just believe_

**The End **

Well, everyone. That's it. What do you think? Please review and again thank you to those who reviewed this story. See you all in the New Year. Until then, merry belatedChristimas and seasons greetings to all!


End file.
